


heating up

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: -Ryan, Alpha Ryan Bergara, Alpha Shane Madej, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Ryan Bergara, Fluff, Gen, House Party, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Might not be an Alpha ;), New Spin On Omegaverse, Not Beta'd, Omegaverse, Preheat Stage, Rating May Change, Soulmates, Steven Is A Good Friend, We Die Like Men, no smut for now, soon maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan goes into preheat, or at least what he thinks is a rut, at the worst time possible. He's in a party.//“Alpha,” Ryan muttered, staring at Shane's back. The tall lad was laughing with his pals on the other table. “He's an Alpha.”





	1. nothing like a hazy party

**Author's Note:**

> New spin on the Omegaverse thing, this is how I personally see it.
> 
>  
> 
> not beta'd

“Alpha,” Ryan muttered, staring at Shane's back. The tall lad was laughing with his pals on the other table. “He's an Alpha.” Ryan turns to look at Steven, who nods as his reply.

Welcome to the world of Secondary Statuses; SS. Everyone is either an Alpha, Beta or an Omega. There is no in between.

These Secondary Statuses shouldn't really affect one's lifestyle, it still bothers everyone yes. But there's not much of a hassle about them as it was before, thankfully.

Omegas were the loners back then, now they're only the lower class. If you prefer to put them into ranks. People nowadays don't really care about ranks. However, despite not caring about ranks; people still croon over Omega's and take them in good care subconsciously.

Alphas are still considered highly and superior, it's just in our nature to think so. They're the ones who can do most things the ranks can't, people are still somewhat intimidated by them.

Betas isn't really the most 'normal' Secondary Status out of the two. More-or-less, it's not even considered a real Secondary Status in general. It's just what Alphas or Omegas call themselves back then whenever they don't act like their Secondary Status correctly.

Betas can be Alphas who act shy and inferior; or they act like Alphas, but don't have the scent of one. However, they have the right to call themselves Alpha. The same goes with the Omegas.

'Beta' is just a term people in the old days use for the 'Odd People'. Current time, people still use the term. But it isn't an official Secondary Position or Status anymore as it was in the past.

Back then, Betas were the weirdos. Not the Omegas, Omegas were taken care of and was praised for simply existing. Though, people still had treated the Omegas wrongly and had obsessed over them so much, that they were outcasted. Some of that is still happening now, sadly.

Alphas weren't perfection, but they were idols back then, too. Still are now. But as time progresses, the Alpha rank slowly turned into a bunch of people who were simply special than others. All Positions are considered equal.

Though, society is still trying to find ways to calm down during heat and keeping their instincts under control.

Steven was an Omega, and he was very curious of everyone's Status. People like to keep their Status hidden, either for fun or something else. To most, the Secondary Status system was annoying. But to Steven, it was fascinating.

Ryan was an Alpha, but he didn't have the scent of one. Therefore, he was a Beta. He prefers to be called a Beta than an Alpha, he doesn't feel like he's earned the rand honestly. So he's happy that he could take another as a replacement.

“Shane?” Steven snickers. “He smells like raspberries, are you sure he isn't a Beta?” Steven gives a small lopsided smile, he leans back on the chair he was in.

They were in Eugene's big party he threw for fun. It was pretty great, but Steven wasn't one to get drunk so quickly. Ryan, on the other hand, was the sort to do so. But there wasn't a lot of his favourite beverages, and he wasn't a lightweight.

Ryan chortled, “I'm pretty sure it's just cologne.” Ryan replied casually. Glancing at Shane, who is standing before the karaoke to sing a duet of ‘Baby It's Cold Outside’ with Curly, it's hilarious. Everyone's having a wonderful time.

When he looked back, he saw Steven giving him a smug face. Ryan cocked up an eyebrow, he glanced elsewhere before returning to Steven's face. “What?”

Steven leaned forward, his smug face morphing into a teasing expression. “I see your face, don't think I can't.”

Pardon?

Ryan tilts his head, his face scrunching up in confusion. Steven leans back and crosses his arms, “Love eyes Bergara, huh?” Steven nudges his pal with an elbow, Ryan's face heats up. He's still perplexed by how Steven's got that answer.

“The fuck?”

Steven sighs and clicked his tongue as he shakes his head, “You'll understand one day.”

Ryan knew exactly what he was talking about, and did not want anyone to know of his hidden feelings. At first, he thought it was his Beta Instincts just crawling out for Shane. Then he realised that it wasn't just instincts anymore.

He had crushes before, they lasted for only a couple months. And it didn't start with his instincts, ether. So this new thing of Ryan's Status instincts telling him to be near Shane, and him slowly gradually having feelings for the guy, it's kind of worrying.

Not to mention, but Shane has been on his mind every second. He may think he's not thinking of him, but at some point he'll relate whatever he's doing to the lad.

Ah, sweet Einstein.

Steven takes a sip of water. “So, how's the dorks?”

Ryan makes a perplexed sound, “What dorks?”

“You know,” Steven raises a palm and motions it towards the married couple; Ned and Ariel. “Them. I haven't been with those two in awhile, they okay?”

Ryan eyes them for two seconds. They're both dancing like lunatics, they're fine. Ryan shrugs, “Oh, they're definitely okay.”

Steven chuckled, and it was silent again.

The loud, drunken singing rings in Ryan's ears. He starts to feel dizzy as he drinks the last drops of his water, he could feel the liquid flowing down his throat. He sets the glass on the table.

Slowly, he starts to feel warm. Quite warm. He doesn't know why, he turns to Steven. The silver-haired male is humming to the tune of the music, his hand roams to one of his utensils and –

“Hey, woah,” Ryan yelped, tearing the knife away from Steven's grip. The male looked startled by the sudden action. “Don't touch that, you might hurt yourself.“

Steven's eyes narrowed. He kept his hands near him, he nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to speak until his eyes widened, his posture straightened as he started to sniff.

“Ryan,” Steven whispered, concentrating on finding the source of the scent. “Do you smell that?”

Ryan adjusts his top, “Smell what, exactly? Are you high? I swear to god, if you are.”

Steven gives him a look before continuing. He hasn't touched anything that could possibly make him drunk or high, he's literally only took water and some cupcakes.

“No, it smells.. it smells like rose or something.“

Rose?

Steven sniffs again, he continues. “It's a really nice smell, it's pretty near.”

Near?

Steven pauses in his actions, then turns to Ryan. His eyes turn wide, he backs up an inch. “Ryan,” Steven asks. “Is that you?”

Ryan stays silent, his eyes dart around the room nervously. He felt an imaginary sweat go done his temple. He had an idea of why Steven was acting up, he didn't like the thought of it.

Steven sniffs Ryan, he gasps quietly. “Ryan,” He called quietly, “Holy – You're going into preheat!”

Ryan grunts, he felt annoyance bile in his chest.

He never had heat before due to his parents telling him and his brother to use the Scent Blockers. His family may be Alphas, but they had the heredity of having Omega-like scents despite being Alphas.

They were Betas, technically. That was what he was told.

His parents had told him about how irritating heat was, and he didn't have Scent Blockers back in the old days as well. So it was hell, as they described. They didn't want their sons to go through it.

Next thing Ryan feels is Steven sitting right next to him, purring. It's probably for comfort, an Omega's purrs soothe an Alpha. However, it does the opposite effect. He instantly tenses up, his Alpha instincts are screaming at him to run.

Which was bad, because that most-likely meant he found his mate. Or, being in preheat, his instincts merely wanted to protect Steven.

Ryan prayed it was the latter.

Ryan pushed away Steven, his face turned into a scowl. “Stop,” He complained. “I'm in preheat, not the blinking heat stage itself. Hold yourself together.” He spat in a low tone. He didn't want anyone to hear their conversation.

As told before, society struggled with The Heat. Alphas are attracted to Omegas in heat, Omegas want Alphas as well. Omegas comfort other Omegas, and Alphas help other Alphas.

Luckily, mating is optional if a person can control themselves from their instincts.

Since Steven is an Omega, and Alpha is an Alpha. It's not good. But since Steven has already found his mate, he guesses Steven won't melt over him.

Steven blinked. He made distance between him and Ryan instantly, he had accidentally made him feel uncomfortable.

“Sorry, Ryan. It's just, stupid Omega instincts — I'm sorry.” Steven apologised, Ryan nodded as his way of forgiving nonverbally, he just wanted to get out of here.

They were in the middle of The Try Guys' huge mansion that was filled with lots of people. He can't possibly escape without one person sniffing him out or walking up to him.

Ryan shuts his eyes. He doesn't want to wait until' his scent enhances, though. Goodness, imagine if it did? Nightmare material.

The male opens his eyes again, then adjusts his glasses. “I need to leave, now.” Ryan stood up from his chair, wrapping his arms around himself in hopes of not releasing anymore of his scent than he did.

He felt hot, and he felt irritated and annoyed. Probably the preheat which is enhancing his inner turmoil or if he genuinely felt irritated by all this. Most likely the latter.

Heats make Alpha's feel angrier as most articles say. Or was it Rut? His parents always said 'Heat', whenever Ryan said otherwise, they would give him a perplexed look which turned to shock and then correct themselves. Huh.

Steven nodded and stood up as well, pushing their chairs into the table for the two of them. “I'll help.” He muttered. He keeps an arm's distance away from the Alpha, who considers himself as a Beta, and tries to escort him out of the house.

It was terrifying.

Steven had to find a bouquet of roses, Ryan needed to hide under a table or behind furniture as Steven explains that the rose-like smell comes from the bouquet.

People had tried to walk up Ryan, nearly gave him a heart attack. He had quickly excused himself the moment he said his greetings.

Everything was terrifying.

All of that combined with Shane's drunk singing ringing in the speakers everywhere in the house? That the only thing keeping Ryan from cardiac arrest at this point. He's too anxious to theorise why at the moment.

Ryan feels someone behind him sniff his neck, he shivers and turns around. He finds a perplexed Eugene there, holding a red cup that contained oil. Ryan tried not to question why he sniffed his neck just now.

Eugene appears sober, not surprising. He had oil in his hand, god-knows-why. Either way, him being aware of everything was bad.

Ryan looked for Steven, but the bloke was lost in the crowd. That was also bad.

Ryan returned his gaze to Euguene. He gives an worried look, “Hey, Euguene.” His voice didn't waver in tone, but he did look nervous and pissed at the same time. Euguene simply blinked.

“Hey, Ryan.” Euguene replied.

Euguene was an Alpha, Ryan believes. He didn't consider himself a Beta either. He was a pure Alpha all the way.

“Are you about to go into what I think you're about to go into?” He inquired, raising an eyebrow. Being an Alpha, he could already see the early signs of rut. Even though Ryan was a bit odd in showing said signs.

Ryan tried his best to keep away from the crowd, his eyes roamed for Steven's figure. He was lost and he was scared, those two things shouldn't go together.

Ryan buffered for a second before answering, “Maybe?” His voice raised in tone.

Weirdly, a part of himself told him that he was missing something to bring with him. Something that his chest yearned for. It was odd but he didn't care about it for now.

Euguene gave him a pitiful look, he reached out a hand to put on Ryan's shoulder. He stopped himself from doing so when Ryan's dodged his hand nonchalantly, he out his hand back to his side.

Euguene drank a bit of his oil to drink away his thirst. “Do you want me to escort you out, dude? You look like you're about to shit yourself, no offence.” He offered.

Ryan smiled, “None taken,” Ryan looked at him eagerly, “Lead the way.”

He didn't want to be here, even if his instincts told him to search for something. He didn't want to be where he is now.

Euguene quickly guided him to the porch, before he guided Ryan out. He chuckled, “Man. I thought you were Zach, I got really concerned.”

Ryan smirked, “You sniff Zach's neck out of nowhere?”

“He started it, not me.” Euguene defended himself, raising his hands. Ryan rolled his eyes.

Ryan stayed quiet, he was about to go until a question popped into his head. “Zach is a Beta?”

Euguene shook his head, Ryan's eyebrows rose in surprise. “He's an Omega. Luckily, he has me to protect him. So, he shouldn't be worried about anything.” Euguene struck a pose.

Ryan's face lightened, he shook his head. “Well, see you later.” He then walked off the porch. The feeling of missing something increased, his chest tightened at the feeling.

It's like a string, somehow.

Euguene waved goodbye, “See ya – do you have a mate to help you go through this?”

Ryan looked over his shoulder, “I'm afraid not.”

“Oh,” Euguene deadpanned. “Good luck, then. I send prayers!”

Ryan walks away from the mansion and was tired the moment he fell onto his couch, he felt like he should be doing something. But he didn't know what.

A few minutes after face planting himself on his couch, he realised that he left Steven there. He should probably text him that's okay, he didn't want Steven to call him tomorrow and ask fifteen times if he's fine.

Ah, well. At least he's home, and he's going to go into heat soon. When life gives you lemons.


	2. smell the air, it'll make your mouth water.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happened again, and Ryan is praying for himself.

The second time Ryan had heat and was close to exposing it to everyone else was when there was some sort of party being thrown, it consisted of games and drinks. Almost like the first one, but everyone was slightly more sober and more childish than usual.

It was just an innocent game of _Guess The Status!_  that had somehow ignited his inner Beta desires, it was insane.

Guess The Status was a popular game and everyone either loved it or hated it, there is no middle ground. There is no ‘eh, don't care.’ Because it's either you love it or are intrigued by the idea, but not as much as others; or hate it, because it's overrated since primary school.

Keith was merely pointing fingers at the a Try Guys to guess their status, his guesses were obviously correct. He had known them for a long time, after all.

Euguene and Ned were Alphas. Keith is an Omega, but had considered himself a Beta due to his odd habits and strong scent. Zach was an Omega, which was a slight surprise; everyone had thought he was a Beta.

Everyone had gotten interested in the game and let out their kid selves to play, and _Guess The Status!_ had started its rounds on sober, adults that act like children. Idiots, we all know.

Hearing everyone's guessed status and their corrections after had stirred something in Ryan's Beta mindset. It wasn't just him who went through the suffering of surprise preheat, Kelsey I. was affected as well. But she was smart and left before she had succumbed.

Ryan was a tad silly, and didn't. He wanted to stay because Shane had asked him to go, and also because there would be a Paddington movie to be played.

“You..” Keith pointed at Adam, his brows furrowed. He thought hard. “..are a Beta, with Alpha tendencies!” In other words, an Omega. But had Alpha-like motives.

Alphas can be shy, and Omegas can be strong. You don't necessarily need to be called a Beta. It's just that history places such a big role in today's lives that it doesn't go away that easy, that's why the Beta 'rank' still exists.

Adam simply gave a small shrug, making Keith flail his arms. His drink dangerously close to spiking in his glass, “Come on, Bianchi! Tell us your secret, what are you, then? A closeted Alpha?”

Adam chuckled and shook his head, he simply walked to the where the drinks where and remained mysterious. He ignored Keith's pleas for a couple minutes before Keith finally let him go.

Keith pointed at some other people, a few of those people were embarrassed or felt invaded. Keith had to apologise. But most people did laugh along and tease Keith like Adam did.

Jen had started to cheer Keith on, which boosted him and made him make silly comments. Ryan shakes his head.

Apparently, Ariel was a Beta. She is an Alpha with an Omega-scent. Sara was the same, which is surprising. Then again, she is a queen. There were only a few Omegas, which is sad. Either that, or they didn't say their actual Status after Keith had guessed theirs.

When Ryan felt his world starting to tilt from side and to side, and all he could hear was Shane's silly statements about the party. He knew he was screwed. His legs just couldn't move for the life of him.

“Bergara!” Keith called him, making him perk upwards. His ears just about heard him through either the hazy mindset Ryan was struggling to go through, or the loud roaring music. “You are a fabulous mothertruckin' Alpha, you're ripped!”

Ripped.

Yeah, he was definitely ripped. Just excuse the last three letters, and you got the perfect acronym for Ryan's situation; R.I.P, absolutely excellent.

Ryan smiled, “Try harder!” He replied. He ignored the slight hoarseness in his voice.

He heard Shane snort beside him, muttering something about how obvious it was. Ryan had elbowed him in the shoulder afterwards, stupid tall asshole. Bigheaded nutcase. Dashing fellow.

Keith gasped, “Are you an Omega? Holy — plot twist of the goddamn party!” He took a big sip of his drink, an interested glint in his eyes. Then he rolled his eyes, “Other than Zach's Status surprise. Of course.”

He heard Zach splitter in the distance and yell a creative curse that accompanied him feeling thankful.

Ryan snorted when Keith spoke his second guess. He's not an Omega. That wouldn't be right at all, his family was full of Alphas who had scents of an Omega and habits of one as well. He can't be one. Jake even said they weren't Omegas, they were Alphas who called themselves Betas.

“Another try.” Ryan said with a laugh, trying to cover up the sudden tension he emitted. Along with trying to hide his Omega-like scent. Beta tendencies.

Keith guessed it right, and had guessed Shane's on the second try. His first guess was that he was a Beta, but then he changed it to Alpha. Which is correct.

(“You're an Alpha?”

“Ding ding ding!”

“God, I'm off the hook today. Next!”)

Correct in many, many ways.

Ryan resisted a shiver. He suddenly felt uncomfortable in his own skin, he stayed where he was. His table was far in the corner, but was near to the door. So if he ever needed to bail, he can. He just wants to stay a little longer.

Shane nudged him, “Keith seems to be very concentrated on his guessing game, huh?” Ryan tilted his head, backing up subtly. Shane didn't notice his action.

Ryan grinned, “He's going to beat Sherlock's ass.” He commented, crossing his arms. Shane laughed at his comment and took a swig of his drink.

“Watch out, folks. There's a new detective in town.” Shane added, smiling with glee. Raising his glass to emphasise a point.

Ryan wheezed, he's tensed. “Sherlock? I don't know him, I only know Keith.”

Just a few more minutes after their silly banter, Keith had given up and asked for any game ideas to the crowd. He looked like a mad man, then again, he is a mad lad anyway. He's in his element.

Andrew had suggested a game of _Truth or Dare_ , since they were currently acting like they were kids. They might as well continue the trend. Ryan didn't volunteer in, which was both bad and good.

Good, because he was starting to smell himself and almost everyone in the room was rounded up in a circle in the middle of the room. Therefore, he is far away from anyone.

Bad, because Shane is still here. He didn't want to go because Ryan didn't go, the Beta asked the Alpha why; all he got was a chuckle, a shrug, and then a, “It wouldn't be so fun without someone to poke around.”

Ryan destroyed any hope in his mind that Shane had another motive for staying, he crushed it as hard as he could. They didn't help the situation at all.

He had started a plan once he had noticed Shane sniffing every so often, then covering up the bottom of his face with his hand. His scent, the stupid damn thing, was spreading. And it was spreading to the person he least wanted it to go to.

(“Why are you sniffing your fries, Mr. Madej?”

“They're very good fries, okay? Gene would love them, ten out of ten.”

“Oh my god.”)

His plan was: When Shane goes for a potty break, Ryan will haul ass. If he doesn't, then Ryan has to slowly inch away and bolt for the door. Or, excuse himself to the bathroom and climb out a window.

Before resuming back to reality.

Let's talk about _scents_.

Scents affect others, and can give subtle hints of what you are currently feeling. It's amazing, but it's hell when it turns against you.

Scents can be manipulated, but it's hard to fully master the art of successfully transforming your smell into what you want. Not exactly in a way that is: change an Alpha scent to an Omega's. Oh no, that's impossible and debunked by science.

People who master controlling their scent, Omegan or Alphan, can easily shift it to a different smell. If they're sad, they could change their sad scents into a more happy one to cover up their sadness. Or, if they're angry but are trying to cover that anger up, they can change it into a more happy smell.

However, only a few of the population can do this.

But, people can manipulate their scents in sending pheromones to affect those around them. It's hard to do, but a handful of people has a good grip on this.

It's not like manipulating your scent to cover up your emotions, no. It's just giving a vibe to others. A good example of that is: If an Omega wants to comfort an Alpha, they would relevate a sweet and calming scent.

How is this related to reality?

Shane had started emitting a comforting scent of what his Alpha odor could give, probably did it subconsciously. He did have a worried and bothered face every so often. He must've gotten Ryan's distress.

Which is bad, because it's very effective. It halts Ryan's distress but also increases it; it makes him feel like he floated beyond cloud nine, but at the same time it makes the suppressed fear become paranoia.

In other words, it makes him go into a weird state of _hey I'm panicking!_ and _no I'm not I'm chill as can be!_  .. it's trippy.

The moment Ryan started to feel himself overheating shaking was the same time he told himself to run.

It's either fornicate, or be fornicated at this point. And it's taken literally or figuratively. Both works.

“Hey,” Ryan shakily speaks. Shane turns his head to him after eating a hotdog, the sound of laughter in the circle of people rings in his head. Shane also looked pretty. “I'm going to go, Jake wants me to be there for dinner early.”

Shane tilted his head, his eyes tired. Still, he was pumping out the calming scent like a boss. “I thought he was occupied at this time?” Shane stated as he rose a brow, putting his chin on his hand.

Ryan smiled awkwardly, his eyes probably didn't match his nervous expression. He shrugged and looked elsewhere, he saw Jen shrieking a song. “It's a family reunion thing.”

Shane's face dimmed, his eyes roamed Ryan's face before smirking. “Lil' ol Bergara about to get drunk before a reunion? My, what a rebel!” He exclaimed, raising his hands.

Ryan slowly inched away, very careful of his pheromones. He nodded vigorously as he inched back, “Yeah yeah, yap all you want big guy. Enjoy the frickin' party while you're at it.” Before Shane could reply, Ryan had bolted from his seat.

He didn't want to look back in case Shane had ran after him. The big headed man ran fast, really fast. He could take only three steps and suddenly be beside Ryan, he didn't want to think of the awkward situation that could happen because of that.

Then again, he couldn't sense Shane. Him and his Alpha odor, whatever. He couldn't sense it. So that's a good thing. He's not chasing Ryan to his car and saw him collapse the moment he went inside.

It was a struggle trying to drive when you're in preheat. Mostly because your mind becomes hazy as you fight for control of your own body, and a majority of the time people lose.

Preheat; It's not the actual heat stage, you simply become hypersensitive of your surrounds and your Status instincts try to take a toll on you. That's why it becomes hazy and it feels like the world is tipping over, or your tripping balls while your sober.

Alphas usually growl and become angrier when in preheat, become slightly more possessive and protective of their mates or close ones, and they release a more spicy hint in their scent.

Other odd behaviours depend on the person, the ones mentioned are the main indications of an Alpha going into preheat. Which made Ryan had a brief existential crisis because he didn't do any of that.

Then again, he probably did and he didn't know it through all the panic. He was a panicky lad, after all. That can happen to all Statuses, you don't realise you're doing something. 

When he had reached home, he had curled himself into a ball in his blankets and conked out. The stress had made him exhausted, and the exhaustion made him tired. It only made sense he passed out.

Everything was stupid, he was stupid. Not going home early was stupid. Goodness. It was another close call and it was dumb as before.

He swore to himself that it won't happen again for a third time, he holds on to the blankets tight as he fell into darkness. A though of a certain someone hung in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will it happen a third time?  
> time will only tell, ;).
> 
> I swear when the next chapter is out, it actually progresses the damn story with follow up chapters. maybe something exciting can happen, if you know what I mean. ;;))

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Ryan.  
> You're not who you think you are, you poor soul.


End file.
